Drachengroll
Am Anfang der Folge ist es Nacht und alles ist friedlich. Die Tiere grasen. Doch dann spüren die Tiere ein leichtes Erdbeben. Ein Yak ist verschwunden unter ihm ist ein großes Loch. Anderen Tieren passiert das gleiche. Sie werden alle von irgendetwas unter der Erde lebenden verschleppt. Das Wesen unter der Erde zieht eine Spur zu zu Hicks Haus. "Jedes Wesen hat seine Vergangenheit, und sogar Drachen werden manchmal von ihrer eingeholt" das ist die Einführung von Hicks. Ohnezahn hat ein schlechtes Gefühl und knurrt und schaut sich um. Hicks schläft, doch er wacht deswegen auf und fragt was mit Ohnezahn ist. "Und wenn das geschehen sollte, sollte man vorbereitet sein.", führt Hicks seine Rede fort. Am nächsten Morgen versammeln sich viele Wikinger um das Feld wo einst die Tiere waren und stehen um ein gigantisches tiefes Erdloch. Dann kommen Hicks und Ohnezahn. Ohnezahn knurrt und brüllt in das Loch rein und verliert die Kontrolle. "Hey, hey mein Freund das ist doch nur ein Loch.", beruhigt Hicks Ohnezahn. Eine Stimme ruft von unten: "Das ist nicht nur ein Loch das ist wie ein unterirdisches Dorf!" Es ist Pütz. "Ach Pütz da bist du also ich hab dich die ganze Nacht gesucht!"; ruft Mulch der auch um das Loch steht. Irgendetwas beobachtet ihn. "Entschuldige Mulch aber ich glaube ich habe sie gefunden, meine Lieblingsstelle." In dem Moment bricht die eine Wand ein und Pütz wird von irgendetwas brutal rausgeschmissen. "Geht es dir gut Pütz?"; fragt Haudrauf. "Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so glücklich, irgendetwas hat mich raus geworfen, etwas ziemlich großes!" Ohnezahn knurrt und springt in das Erdloch. Es gibt dort viele Gänge wie in einem Höhlensystem. Ohnezahn rennt in den einen Gang. Er brüllt immer wieder. Die Wikinger oben spüren das der Boden bebt und sie hören einen leisen zischenden Ton. Wie Geflüster. "Was ist das für ein Geräusch?"; fragt Astrid . "Keine Ahnung aber es macht mich noch verrückt"; meint Grobian. Die Erde bebt immer stärker und die Wikinger gehen langsam vom Loch weg und dann bricht etwas aus dem Loch heraus. Ein Drache! "Ist das Ding groß oder was?!", fragt Rotzbakke geschockt. "Ich mag da nicht hinsehen!", sagt Fischbein. "Auf die Drachen! Macht schon!",befiehlt Astrid. Die Reiter steigen auf ihre Drachen aber fliegen nicht los. Der Drache schaut sich alle Drachen ganz genau an als ob er jemanden erwartet. Als er sieht das das nicht bringt gräbt er sich wieder in das Loch. Die meisten Fragen sich was das war. Taffnuss will unbedingtes so einen Drachen haben. "Also wenn ich mal raten darf war das ein Flüsternder Tod", meint Fischbein. Pütz und Mulch haben Angst das er wieder kommt. Doch es passiert. Er bricht aus einer anderen Stelle aus dem Boden raus und Grobian flüstert zu Hicks ob es nicht mit dem "Stubs ihm auf die Nase und füttere ihn mit Gras Trick" funktioniert. Hicks fragt Fischbein was über den bekannt ist. "Geröllfresser, Rasiermesserzähne, höllisch stark und hält sich unter der Erde auf." Man fragt sich was man machen soll und dann kommt Haudrauf mit Thornado auf und verpassen ihm einen Schallstoß. Es ist dem Flüsternden Tod egal und er legt sich mit Haudrauf und Thornado an. Die Drachenreiter steigen nun auch in die Luft und helfen den beiden. Doch plötzlich kommt Ohnezahn aus dem Loch gesprungen und gibt den Drachen Signale. Die Drachen reagieren nicht mehr. Rotzbakke fragt die anderen was Ohnezahn da macht. Astrid erkennt das er will das die anderen nicht eingreifen. Der Flüsternde Tod sieht sich Ohnezahn an und greift an. Hicks macht sich Sorgen. Ohnezahn weicht geschickt aus. Nochmal greift er an und wieder weicht er aus. Jetzt geht Ohnezahn zum Angriff und feuert nach ihm mit Plasmaschüssen. Er verfehlt den Drachen. Ohnezahn versucht zu fliegen doch es geht nicht wegen der Prothese. Der Drache sieht sich Ohnezahn genau an und erkennt das er nicht fliegen kann, das nutzt er als Schwachpunkt. "Ohnezahn kann ohne mich nicht fliegen ich muss ihm helfen!", sagt Hicks zu Haudrauf. "Schickt alle Männer an die Katapulte und wenn die Bestie fliehen will feuert!". befiehlt Haudrauf Grobian. Hicks will auf Ohnezahn steigen doch Ohnezahn schubst Hicks weg und will weiterfliegen. Doch es geht nicht. Hicks fragt sich was mit Ohnezahn los ist, Astrid auch aber sie können es sich nicht erklären. Sie kämpfen weiter. Der Flüsternde Tod feuert Stacheln ab und einer bohrt sich in Ohnezahns Bein. Ohnezahn hat Schmerzen. Grobian feuert ein Katapult ab und trifft den Drachen. Er wird sauer. Noch ein Schuss folgt und er trifft den Drachen. Dann kommen ein paar kleine Lichtstrahlen. Der Flüsternde Tod gräbt sich wieder in die Erde ein, und flieht. Ohnezahn knurrt. Hicks sieht seine Verletzung und macht sich große Sorgen das der Stachel immer noch im Bein ist. Ohnezahn sieht Hicks und wird wieder zutraulicher. Hicks zieht vorsichtig den Stachel raus, doch nachdem rennt er sofort wieder auf eine der höchsten Stellen von Berk um zu gucken ob er noch mal kommt. "Ohnezahn kann ohne mich nicht fliegen er hätte dabei sterben können!", ruft Hicks. "Und wessen Schuld ist das?", fragt Rotzbakke provokant "Kann mir mal einer sagen was da gerade los war?!", sagt Fischbein. "Ähm Drachenkampf, so wie jeden tag auf Berk.", meint Taffnuss. "Nein diesmal war es anders, da scheint mehr dahinter zu stecken.", meint Fischbein. "Das stimmt der Flüsternde Tod hat sich Ohnezahn rausgepickt", sagt Hicks. "Und Ohnezahn wollte allein gegen ihn kämpfen.", ergänzt Astrid. "Ja das sehe ich auch so", sagt Hicks "aber warum?" Später am Abend sind Hicks und Ohnezahn wieder im Haus. Ohnezahn ist immer noch unruhig. Sein Vater kommt nach oben in Hicks Zimmer und fragt wie es Ohnezahn geht. Er meint auch das der Flüsternde Tod nicht mehr nach Berk kommt, oder hofft es zumindest. Hicks legt sich ins Bett und schläft. Ohnezahn aber ist noch wach, schaut ob Hicks noch wach ist und rennt leise aus dem Haus um den Drachen zu suchen. Am nächsten morgen entdeckt Hicks das Ohnezahn verschwunden ist und weiß sofort warum. Er ist hinter ihm her und das allein. Alle versammeln sich in der Akademie. "Vielleicht macht Ohnezahn ja nur nen morgendlichen Rundflug, ach nein das kann er ja gar nicht", sagt Rotzbakke provokant. Astrid wird sauer. "Ohnezahn ist auf der suche nach dem Flüsternden Tod wenn wir ihn finden finden wir auch Ohnezahn", erklärt Hicks. "Ähm und was ist wenn wir ihn zuerst finden?", fragt Fischbein. "Dann müssen wir ihn zähmen, was wissen wir über den Flüsternden Tod was uns helfen könnte?" "Er hat messerscharfe Stacheln die er von jedem Teil seines Körpers abschießen kann wir sollten uns davon verhalten." "Der Drache muss doch ne Schwachstelle haben." "Nein nicht wirklich", meint Fischbein. "Dann las uns loslegen bitte." Sie fliegen los. Im Flug über Berk sehen sie weitere Erdlöcher und landen dort und schauen ob Ohnezahn da ist, aber nichts. Dann spüren Sie wieder das leichte Beben und wissen sie waren vor Ohnzahn da. Der Flüsternde Tod bricht aus der Erde raus. Er sieht sich wieder alle Drachen an und ersieht das Ohnezahn nicht dabei ist. Er gräbt sich wieder in die Erde. Aber kurz darauf bricht er wieder aus der Erde. Hicks hat vor ihn zu zähmen. Der Flüsternde Tod geht langsam auf Hicks zu. Hicks hält die Hand hin und der Flüsternde Tod hält vor Hicks Hand an und schnüffelt, aber er lässt sich nicht zähmen und gräbt sich wieder in die Erde. Er schaut in das Loch rein. "Ich weiß was du vor hast und die Antwort lautet nein.", sagt Astrid. Hicks springt in das Loch. Fischbein wird von Rotzbakke in das Loch geschubst. Hicks sagt zu Fischbein das er nicht gedacht hätte das er mit runter kommt. Hicks will die Höhlen erforschen doch Fischbein zögert aber er kommt doch mit. Die beiden gehen durch die Höhlengänge. Sie fühlen sich beobachtet und sehen in dem einen Gang Augen. Es springt raus und........ es ist ein Schaf. Doch plötzlich bricht aus der anderen Seite der Drache raus. Die beiden gehen schnell in einen Gang das der Drache sie nicht sieht. Doch dann sehen sie was alles erklärt warum Ohnezahn etwas gegen ihn hat. Eine Nachtschatten Bissnarbe. Die kennen sich von früher sie hegen einen Groll bei Drachen hegen sie einen Groll ein ganzes Leben lang bis sie sterben. "Lass uns verschwinden", sagt Hicks. Doch bevor sie am Ausgang sind werden sie von dem Flüsternden Tod aufgehalten und er will die beiden angreifen. Doch er geht wieder weg. Sie gehen schnell zum Loch wo sie hinein gekommen sind und die Reiter die noch oben sind helfen Fischbein hochzuziehen. Jetzt ist nur noch Hicks unten. Der Flüsternde Tod kommt wieder und er ist sauer und kommt immer näher. Hicks will auch hoch aber er erreicht nicht Astrids Hand. Er kommt immer näher! Hicks erreicht ihre Hand doch er rutscht ab und er kommt näher. Er versucht es wieder doch es klappt nicht. Er ist da. Er wirft Hicks aus seinem Loch raus und der Flüsternde Tod kommt raus und will Hicks fressen doch Sturmpfeil reagiert und rettet ihn. Hicks will ihn mitmachen Minze zähmen doch der Flüsternde Tod wirft die Drachenminze auf die anderen Drachen und sie schlafen ein und sind wehrlos. Die Reiter rennen weg und der Drache will Hicks fressen doch im letzten Moment kommt Ohnezahn und schleudert ihn weit weg in den Wald. Hicks will auf Ohnezahn steigen doch er wehrt sich wieder. Ohnezahn folgt dem Flüsternden Tod. Die Drachen sind wieder aufgewacht und sie und die Reiter fliegen los um Ohnezahn zu suchen. Sie sehen ihn und landen auf einer Lichtung. Hicks beruhigt ihn doch dann kommt wieder der Flüsternd Tod aus der Erde gebrochen und Hicks will wieder auf Ohnezahn steigen doch er wehrt sich wieder mal und will ihn angreifen doch Ohnezahn verfehlt und wird vom Drachen mit dem Schwanz geschlagen und er fliegt weit nach hinten, eine Klippe ist hinter ihm da ist das Meer und ein Teil der Klippe bricht ab jetzt ist Ohneazhn auf einer kleinen Insel. Er ist in einer Sackgasse und wird vom Drachen immer mehr in die Ecke gedrängt und Hicks weiß das es nur einen Weg gibt wie er auf Ohnezahnn kommt wie die beiden gemeinsam kämpfen. Hicks geht an die Kannte der Klippe streckt die Arme aus und fällt hinunter. Ohnezahn springt hinunter und rettet Hicks und Hicks ist endlich mit Ohnezahn vereint und die beiden fliegen nach oben. Der Flüsternde Tod schießt Stachen und spuckt Feuer doch er verfehlt immer Ohnezahn. Ohnezahn spuckt einen Plasmastrahl doch verfehlt ihn ebenfalls. Doch dann kommt Sonnenlicht und der Flüsternde Tod flieht in die Erde. Flüsternde Tode hassen Sonnenlicht. Hicls und sein Drache suchen alle Löcher und spucken Plasmablitze rein das der Drache flieht. Der Flüsternde Tod wird von einem Felsen getroffen und Ohnezahn stürzt sich auf ihn und hätte ihn erledigen können doch Hicks hält ihn davon ab und der Flüsternd Tod flieht in ein Erdloch. Die Reiter fliegen alle nach Hause. Sie fliegen zu den Löchern und stopfen sie mit Felsen. ,,Wenn unsere Vergangenheit mal ihren hässlichen Kopf erhebt hat sie normalerweise keine sechs Reihen messerscharfe Zähne und einen höllischen Groll, aber wenn sie uns einholt brauchen wir einen guten Freund, der hinter uns steht. Ich kann mich immer auf Ohnezahn verlassen und er kann sich natürlich auch immer auf mich verlassen." Wie_hicks_versuchte_ihn_zuzaähmen.jpg‎ Flüsternder Tod Ohnezahns Erzfeind.png en:What Flies Beneath Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Folgen)